Mortuary yoh
by sinforegent
Summary: Anna just graduated high school when her dad offers her a job at his radio station. She gladly accepts the job only to find out it was more than she bargained for with the crazy antics of horo & pilica plus the calm & strange mannered DJ Yoh. YxA
1. Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or its characters……………….

Chapter one

She stood at the podium looking out towards all the faces of people she had spent the last four

years of her life with. Her blond hair swirled with the wind as she finally spotted her boyfriend sitting

with his friends exchanging glances and whispering with each other. She smiled at how hard he was

trying to stop his long brown hair from flowing everywhere. Returning her gaze to the crowd she gulped

back what may have been her lunch before beginning her speech.

" It's funny how when we look back at our times here in Campbell the first things that come to

mind are all the long hard nights spent working, all the exams we had to sit through, all the times

Mr.Shirofugi had us put our gums on our nose," she paused to smile at the said man on her right.

" We forget all the good times we have here with each other. The times we laughed when someone

drooled all over their desk or slipped in the mud. The times when we cried when we passed a test or

won a game. The point of all this though is that as we move on to the next point of our lives lets not

forget to spend time with the ones we love, " she snuck a glance at Hao , " and continue to laugh our asses

off at every chance we get." Everyone laughed as Anna prepared to leave the stage only to stop, turn

around and yell one last time through the microphone, "Party at my house!"

………………………………...

It was 10:00pm yet the party was still in full swing. People were everywhere laughing it up and

having a good time. Anna began to regret what she had said earlier as she totaled up how much money it

might take to repair or replace what lay broken and scattered among the house.

'_Honestly, you'd think that after four years of high school some people would just grow up but no, they _

_trash your home even more!' _

Anna sighed angrily as she saw a group of boys put a pair of boxers on top of the entrance way's

statue and took another sip from her cup before marching up there. " Do you mind?" she asked angrily

snatching off the boxers.

" As a matter of fact, yes I do" said a sky-blue haired boy with spikes pointing straight up out of

his head. He looked to be around 17 or 18 (her age) and was a little taller than her, but that didn't scare

off Anna. "What do you think your doing here anyway, you're not from Campbell."

" Yeah you're right I'm not."

Anna let out a sigh. Some people were _soo_ stupid. " That wasn't my question _baka, _what do you

think you're doing here? "

"Well I was putting these lovely boxers on top of this weird statue's head when some girl took it

away and started asking me questions…"

_How stupid can this guy be? _Anna reached out and got a grip on his ear, pulling him down to her

level. The boy whimpered at the sudden pain as Anna smirked in satisfaction. "Now _why_ are you here? "

" I got invited by my friend, Yoh…" Anna pulled harder " Agh! He's the DJ here! " Anna let go

of the boy and started to turn around when she heard him whisper " What a bitch" to his friends. She

socked him right in the face knocking him out cold. Bending down to his face she asked him, "Whose the

bitch now punk ?" before walking away to find this DJ.

………………………………

Okay so finding the DJ hadn't been so much trouble but getting his attention sure was. He wore

bright orange headphones over his ears that blocked out whatever she might say and he was in

deep focus with the control box in front of him. Finally after she had managed to weave past all the girls

standing to the side, she tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced at her before looking back at the board.

Her patience that night was wearing thin as she tapped him again.

"What?" He looked at her now with Chocolate eyes that were partially covered by his dark

brown hair. He wore a red shirt with an orange marijuana leaf in the middle and faded denim pants with

brown suede shoes. Yoh was a little aggravated at the disturbance but quickly brushed it off.

"Can I help you? " he waved a hand over her face snapping her out of her daze. Anna who had

been checking him out just a second ago mentally scolded herself. "Yeah you can pack up your stuff, take

your friends and leave. _Immediately_"

"But my boss said that I couldn't leave until 12..." Anna cut him off , " Well I'm telling you to leave now ."

" Look lady, I'm sorry for whatever my friends might of did but I'm not going anywhere until my time's up. My boss will kill me if I leave right now and I really need the extra money…."

" So you can buy condoms at the local pharmacy? " Anna asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where are you coming off on me like that for?!? You don't even know me! All I'm trying to do is my

job when some snobbish rich brat like you starts hassling me, so why don't you do us both a favor and get

back out there with the rest of your rich ass friends."

Yoh hadn't meant to go off on the girl like that but he was very stressed lately and she was the

one who started it. Still he felt bad watching her walk away, especially after he noticed how pretty she

was. Then again it's not like he even had a chance with anyone here at the party, much less her. He

sighed and resumed to spinning the records on the board.

………………………………...

Anna was not one to get upset over such little things, especially when they came from idiots like

that DJ but she had to admit that it struck a chord when he said she was a rich snob and to get back to her

"friends". For one she never really thought of any of them as her friends, just people that she knew. People

that she pretended to like to make Hao happy.

_Hao. _It suddenly occurred to her that she had not seen him once that night since the ceremony.

'_This is just like him to take his sweet ass time, though he should have been here by now….._' Anna began

climbing the long flight of steps to her room. _I hope nothing bad happened to him._

She reached out for her handle and opened the door shocking herself and the other two

Inhabitants. There in her room was Hao butt naked with another girl she recognized as Tamao, having sex

on _her_ bed. Anna wanted to scream, to run up to Hao that cheating bastard, and slap the crap out of him

and that whore he was with, but all she could do was stand there mouth slack and tears starting to form in

her eyes.

" Anna…" he started to say but she didn't want to hear it. She ran out of the room to her car

parked outside and drove off, not bothering to look back.


	2. what do you say?

-1

Thanx to all the people who took the time to review…. Once again I do not own shaman king or any other aspects of it.

………………………………...

It was late in the afternoon when Anna awoke. She laid sprawled on top of a queen size bed with

a migraine threatening to split her head in two. It took Anna a moment to realize that this was her old

room from before her parents split up.

'_This is just great. Of all thefreakin places I could of end up in, it **had** to be here.' _

Sitting up slowly Anna looked around. Practically everything was the same as how she had left it.

Even the bed sheets were the same. As Anna rose out of bed she instantly regretted it as nausea swept

throughout her whole body. She ignored it however as she made her way to the wall littered with

pictures of the past.

Looking at the pictures she saw herself at her fourth birthday blowing out candles, dressed up as

a little black furry monster for Halloween, sitting with her mom and dad on the porch….Happy times as

she remembered them.

"I see your finally up, sleeping beauty."

Anna recognized the deep, booming voice and turned to face the man that was her father. Both of

them just stared at each other for a minute before he rushed over to give her a bear hug. "I've missed you

kiddo."

He held her at shoulders length and examined her. " Though I guess your not quite a kid

anymore huh?" He smiled showing his brilliantly white teeth. " So you want to tell me what caused you to

run away from your mother's place drunk and arriving here at two in the morning?"

"no."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her sternly and Anna felt herself almost give in and tell him all

about how the stupid DJ called her a snobby brat and Hao doing it with that girl last night, but she stood

her ground and said "yes."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed but Anna didn't understand why. "So what are you doing here

then?"

" I just needed to get away from there for a while, that's all. I'll be out of here in no time actually…"

"What's the rush?" he asked her. " You don't have to leave right away do you?"

" Why?" Anna looked at her father curiously. She couldn't help raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well this girl at work just transferred to a higher position for a different radio station and I

thought that maybe you'd like to take her spot, just until we find someone new." he quickly added. " Plus

it'd give us a chance to I don't know, hang out?"

Anna was speechless at the moment. Her father wanted to "hang out" with _her_? Apparently the

sudden silence meant no to her father and he quickly stuttered, " Of course you don't have to, I was just

making a suggesti--"

"No!" Anna shouted. " I mean, _no_. I would like that it's just, what type of job is it?"

"Well it'd be at the radio station," he laughed, "good pay, an office and medical benefits. You'd

be doing all sorts of paper work and to be honest it'll be a bit of a bore at times but the people you'll work

with will be the best. In fact if you get ready we could still make it there in order for you to meet them…"

" Whoa dad, I haven't even said yes besides I don't feel so good."

" Well do you want the job?"

"Yeah, Hey!" He pulled her a long with him to the hall way, almost dragging her. " Okay, okay! Just give me a minute to get ready."

"You've got two and then I'm dragging you out." Smiling from ear to ear he shouted " I'll meet you outside!"

Anna watched him practically skip out of her line of view before heading into to the bathroom,

all the while thinking about what had she gotten herself into. With a crazy ass as her boss she could only

wonder what other kind of people would be working there.


	3. meeting yoh

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to all of you who reviewed. All that happens in the radio station is either assumed Or really did happen on my favorite station STAR 101.9 (man those guys are crazy). Anyways on with the story. Once again I do not own shaman king or any other aspect besides this plot

Chapter three

" I'm heading out the door now with Horohoro taking over. Thanks for listening to me on this

Wednesday and I'll catch all of you laters, maybe at the Bob Marly fest this upcoming Sunday ? It'll be

wicked fun so make sure you go check it out. Till' then I'm done baby done."

From the doorway Horohoro stood looking at Yoh let go of the button and lean back into the chair to

close his eyes. " Another great airing Yoh, Now get off of my chair ."

Yoh opened his eyes to look at the ainu. "Hold your horses man, geez can't I have a little peace," Yoh

took off the station's black ear phones and put on his Bright orange ones. He stretched out his tired limbs

and yawned. " Besides there are other chairs you know."

"Yeah, yeah, just get off will you."

Yoh stood up smiling and held his hands up in the air as if surrendering. " All yours buddy."

"That's right sucker. All hail to king Horo!" laughing Horohoro walked over and sat down on the

chair with a whoopee cushion Yoh had left on it, thus releasing a gush of air that sounded like a huge fart.

" Dude that's so not cool." But the brunette was already out the door his laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

" Come on Anna this way." 

They were in downtown now surrounded by an assortment of buildings all ranging from size and

colors. Her father led her into one of the many complex buildings to an elevator and all the way up to 13th

floor.

"This is it." He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by people hustling through the small

cramped lobby. Two were shouting at each other from their door ways, others crowded into a corner

drinking water and few were walking with stacks of papers a mile high. Right in the middle of all of this

sat the receptionist answering phones left and right. She was at least 26 and had her green hair up. She

wore a black suit jacket over a pale green polo shirt with matching black pants. Dad walked up to her.

" No I asked for 700 flyers not 7,000. What the hell am I supposed to do with 7,000 flyers hmm?

I don't care if you already made them I'm not paying for your dumb ass mistakes!" She looked up at dad.

"Look I'm going to have to call you back." she hung up and put on her sweetest smile on her face.

"Hello there Mr.Kyoyama. We weren't expecting you again today."

"Oh I'm just out here to show my daughter around. Anna meet Jun. Jun meet Anna. She'll be

starting here tomorrow so maybe you can show her how things work around here…"

"I'd like too but things are out of control here at the moment with Bob fest coming up. Maybe Yoh

could…"

" What about Pilica?" Dad asked.

"She's really caught up in the whole cheerleading thing at the moment. They're going out for

states next week Saturday and with all the private schools like Moanulua competing, they need all the

help they can get if they hope to place at least Fifth…"

Dad furrowed his eyebrows together. " Never mind then is Yoh still here?"

"No, I'm afraid he just left." Jun said while frowning. "He won't be back until 7 tomorrow."

"Oh. Well tell him I'm looking for him when you see him then. I'm going to go take Anna out to eat right now."

"Will do sir. It was nice too meet you Anna. Bye" she waved to both of them as they left the office.

Once outside and in the car driving to the restaurant Anna asked her dad about this "Yoh" guy.

" He's really nice." he told her. " One of my old DJ friends introduced me to him at a rave party and as

soon as I heard him spin I knew that I had to have him for the station. You might of met him at your

graduation party last night…"

"Wait what!?!" Anna exclaimed. Now that she thought hard about it she remembered hearing his name somewhere…

" Yeah your mom asked if she could borrow a DJ for the party and I told Yoh to go." Anna slid down her seat a little bit. _So that was Yoh, huh? _

"Is something wrong Anna?" her father asked.

Anna opened her mouth to tell him what happened at the party last night but instead screamed

as she saw a pedestrian walking across the street. Her dad, now looking at the road, saw the person too

and stepped on the break, but it was too late. The car rammed into the man causing him to spin over onto the top of the hood,

face flat against the windshield.

Her father went stark white as he recognized who it was. " Say hello to Yoh, Anna"


	4. two birds: one stone

-1AUTHOR'S NOTE :Thanx for all of the reviews. It really inspires me to hear how good this fic is starting to turn out. I'm sorry I've taken longer than usual to update this story but I had to go back to chapter 3 to change a few minor things that threw off my plot or sounded really weird. Also these teachers keep loading me up with TONS of homework so I've only had time here and there to type it up.

I won't give it up so please just be patient.

Chapter 4:

Yoh's head was the first to register the pain. It throbbed with the rest of his body as he laid on

the brilliant white hood of a Toyota…or was it a Nissan? Yoh could never really tell the difference

between Japanese cars. They all looked too alike.

The door to the driver's side opened and a tall man with dirty blond hair came out. Yoh tried to

focus in on the man's face but his eyes wouldn't obey and being in his current position didn't help either.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded so familiar to Yoh yet he just couldn't put the two together.

This infuriated him as he was sure he had so many times before. "Yoh?" The man was now face to face

with him, their noses an inch apart. So close that he could see all the wrinkles from working at the radio

station with delinquents like himself. It didn't matter that he still couldn't see clearly, Yoh knew that it

was Mr. K: His boss, the big cheese. 

Yoh tried to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan. "We'll at least your

alive." Mr. K said. He let out a nervous laugh, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Watching Yoh flip over on his back, Mr. K felt horrible seeing his face scrunch up with pain.

He turned to look at Anna instead, his eyes asking what he should do. Anna was quite clueless herself

though; for all her reckless driving she never actually ran anybody over. She knew they _should_ call the

hospital or something, but if press ever found out, it would be hell for dad and the company. Anna was

so consumed in her thoughts that she it took her a moment to realize her father was yelling at her.

"Anna! ANNA! Hold this cloth to him! Don't to much pressure on it, we don't know what else

may be wrong." He grabbed her hand and put it upon Yoh's chest. " Just like that okay!"

He got onto the driver's side and started the car. Anna looked down where her hand lay, to the

unconscious face of the DJ she yelled at and finally to the rag he was steadily bleeding through…

_Oh, crap._

………………………………...

Yoh blinked open his eyes, squinting against the bright light shining down. Slowly they adjusted

so he could make out three figures in the room. "Good to see you're finally up Mr.Asakura."

Yoh tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the young doctor. "It's better you not move so

much. Just until your rib heals for a bit, maybe a good week or so. I had to force it back in after it

punctured your skin."

"Uhh. Thank you?"

"Don't even worry about it. It wasn't that much of a problem anyways. I just had to grab my

trusty hammer and give it a few hits."

"Faust."

"Then it was a simple matter of sewing you back up with this old thing" He held up a rusted

needle. "And wrap you up !" The German doctor spotted Yoh's shocked face. "Oh but don't worry I

cleaned you good with alcohol before I wrapped you." He pulled out a bottle of bicardi. "Want some?

no? okay then, more for me!" He let out a burp. "Though maybe later, I still have to drive you know."

"Faust! Do you think you could get back to the subject?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Kyoyama." He turned so he could look at all of them. "Yoh will be fine but

he's going to lay off walking long distances or anything else that requires a lot of motion from him for

the next week or so…"

"Wait, WHAT?!? How am I supposed to get around then? I walk to get everywhere!"

"Maybe, I can be of service?" Everyone turned to look at Mr. K. "It's all my fault you can't walk

so why don't you just chill out here and Anna will drive you back and forth."

Anna who had been sitting in the corner this whole time not saying a word, perked up at hearing

her own name. " Umm Dad can I talk to you?" She dragged her father outside. "What do you think

you're doing volunteering me to be his chauffeur?!?"

"Anna it'll only be for a week. Besides you'll need someone to show you around. This way it'll

be like killing two birds with one stone."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is, Anna?"

Anna didn't believe her father was _this_ dense. Couldn't he see the whole reason for her staying

was so that **_they_** could spend time together.

"Please Anna, do this for me. I feel horrible for running him over and I know he doesn't want to

be riding with me. Who knows maybe you guys will become friends. Please?"

She looked at her father. How could she refuse? She knew he had some good points and she was

feeling pretty bad herself. If she hadn't been in the car maybe dad would of seen him in time…

"Fine. But only because you asked."

"Thank you!" He kissed her on the forehead and ran back into the room.

_What a lovely load of crap you've gotten yourself into this time Anna! _She looked out the

window and into the dark night sky. _Guess it's too late for lunch._ She started heading up the long flight

of stairs to her bed where she would try to dream of a better world, one where life wasn't so screwed up.


	5. Fessing up

_I haven't given up. Maybe forgotten but not completely…._

_Chapter 5_

"_Why hello again Yumi.."_

"_Don't you hello me! I want to talk to Anna."_

"_Um, well I'm afraid she can't talk right now she's…she's in the bathroom…taking a…a shower…"_

"_Dammit, don't tell me she is in the bathroom!! She was in the bathroom the last time I called and the _

_time before that! Its been three days and I haven't heard a word from her! I want to talk to my _

_daughter!!" _

"_I'm sure you do, but she can't come to the phone right now. Now If you excuse me, I have a very important call on the other line that I must answer so I will have to call you back…goodbye."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! I WANT TO TALK TO AN-"_

**Beep**

"Whoo." Mr. K stood leaning against the porcelain kitchen counter top, phone in one hand, cup of coffee in the other.

"That bad huh dad?" He looked up at Anna sitting on the stool in front of him wearing her pajamas, her hair still messy from just having woken up a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah. Couldn't have gone any worse I think… "

Anna sighed. "Can't you come up with anything other than the bathroom? I mean geez, even senior citizens don't go half as much…"

"Well, what would you rather have me say? Sorry but she is out buying feminine products at the store?"

Her eyes turned to dangerous slits. "That is _so_ funny, I just _forgot_ to laugh."

It was his turn to sigh. "I'm sorry Anna, you know I didn't mean anything by it, it's just… I…I don't know what to do, between your mother and Yoh…"

_**Yoh. **_After waking up after the surgery he had gone to sleep and remained there. Faust said it was only temporary, that after the whole ordeal his body needed to

rest and that he should wake up any day now but so far, he hadn't woken up.

" He is going to be just fine, Dad. " Anna had said it to her Dad to help reassure him but also to herself as well. She didn't know if it was after all completely normal for

someone to sleep through three whole days straight, not moving or anything.

"I Know. He's a strong kid. You two will get a long well when he finally decides to wake his lazy butt up…" He smiled but it wasn't one of those great carefree ones, his

eyes still showed worry in them. "Now to take care of your mother. I think its time you talk to her Anna. She deserves to know what's going on. I know that you might

not feel up to talking about what exactly happened back there but you have to at least tell her how your doing and that you plan on staying here."

"Do I really have to?"

He gave her a hard stare. "Here's my cell. I want you to call her today, okay. I have to go to work now but I'll be back at 6 o'clock." He headed to the door. "Today

Anna okay. Today."

She watched him from the window drive away until she could see him no longer.

_Sigh_. She picked up the phone and proceeded to go up to her room once again.

* * *

The time on the cell phone's screen read 2:12 and Anna had still not called her. Every time she had picked up the phone, she put it down again.

_This is so pathetic! I have nothing to be afraid of , I'm just going to call say hello, I'm fine mom, I'm going to be staying here with dad a while, I'll talk to you soon and bye. _

_That's all._

"Okay…I can do this." She dialed in her mom's number, hit the talk button and took a deep breath. "Okay."

The phone hadn't even rung once before she heard her mother's voice on the other line. _"Hello? "_

Anna froze up.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh…"

"_Anna? Is that you? Anna?!"_

**Beep**

_ARGH!! _She flopped down on her bed. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! _She flung her pillow at the wall and shoved her face into her bed, smothering the sound of all the curse

words she was screaming out.

_**Crash!**_

Anna stopped screaming to lift her head up and look around her. Her window was closed and so would the sound from the outside world be. The sound had come from

downstairs…slowly she got up and tippy-toed her way out to the hallway.

"Crap!"

A male voice, harsh and raspy sounded from the kitchen. _Burglar. _

She looked around for something to defend herself with and saw an umbrella hanging on a hook on her door. She quickly grabbed it and proceeded down the steps

slowly, careful not to make any noise.

She stopped on the stairs halfway from the bottom of the first floor. Looking between the railings she saw the burglar sitting on the floor right next to the thousand

pieces of broken glass. Back propped by the kitchen cabinet, his shoulders moved slowly up and down with each breath he took. His medium length hair covered his

face but it didn't stop Anna from recognizing him.

"Shit."

She moved fast now, jumping down the last few steps before bounding into the kitchen and dropping to her knees in front of the figure.

"Are you okay?"

He flinched at her voice.

"Yoh?"

He looked up at her through his bangs, his eyes still covered, showing nothing.

"Let me help you up okay?"

She reached over and put her arm around his waist, dragging him to his feet. He winced.

"Sorry," Anna said.

He leaned heavily upon her as she helped him to the living room couch where she set him down.

"What were you doing?"

Yoh laid his head back on the couch. His hair parted to the sides revealing his face, pale and worn.

"Water."

Anna glanced back to the kitchen and saw the glass cupboard door wide open. She put the two and two together.

"Okay." Getting up Anna went back to the kitchen. Walking around the other side to avoid the glass, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She handed that to

Yoh. He drank it slowly with some of it escaping his mouth and trickling down to his shirt. "So…Yoh.."

"So…uh…what's your name?"

"Anna."

"Anna…your vibrating."

"What?"

Yoh pointed to her crotch. "Your vibrating." He saw the confusion and anger starting to well up on her face, "phone?"

"Oh!" She grabbed the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. _Mom. _

Yoh saw the hesitation on her face. "Aren't you going the answer that? Anna?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah…."

He stared at her. "Well?"

The phone stopped vibrating. "Later." She put the phone back in her pocket. "You hungry?"

Yoh looked down at his stomach. "Yeah. A little I guess."

"Well then come on. Let's go get something to eat." She stared at him, "Do you have any other clothes?"

Yoh wore a matching white shirt and pants. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well I'm not going to be seen with a person who looks like they just got out of a metal institute. Just wait here a sec." Anna went away and came back with a dark

blue button up shirt and black slacks, "Here put these on." She left them on the couch and walked away. "Hurry up!! I get grumpy when I'm hungry and you wont like

me grumpy…"

Yoh smiled. "Aye Ma'am."

* * *

"What's a good place to eat at?"

Yoh shifted uncomfortably in the chair. It wasn't exactly his thing to be riding in a car going 50 miles an hour. "Uh…there's this one good place that me and my friends

go all the time called Okazuya. Just keep going straight for now and I'll tell you when to turn…you might also wanna slow down so we won't miss it."

Anna slowed down a little. "Your friends…are they all like that blue haired idiot?"

Yoh chuckled, "Ahh so you met HoroHoro…and no they are not all like that. Well most of us aren't like that…we each have our own little quirks you could say…left here."

"Oh and which are you? The incredibly insulting one? "

Yoh looked at her. "I'm sorry about what happened back at the party. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

Anna kept driving undisturbed by his apology, "Now where?"

"Make a right turn here and its that kinda orange, reddish building over there. The parking lot's in the back."

Anna sped through the gates and braked harshly turning the wheel at the same time causing the car to slide into a free stall. She swung open her door and got out,

walking towards the entrance. Yoh followed after her. When they got to the entrance however he stepped in front of the door and blocked it.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Anna I really am sorry about what happened back at Izumo. I didn't mean to be such an ass to you."

Anna looked him in the face and saw that he really was sorry. She sighed and looked at the ground. "Let's just forget it ever happened all right?"

Yoh was taken slightly aback by this answer. He was expecting something more like 'Damn right you better be sorry' from the fiery girl and that he would actually have

to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. "Yeah well, okay then…" he pulled open the door by the handle and let her walk through.

The place was just like one of those English pubs she'd seen in one of those gangster films that Hao had made her watch. On one wall was a bar with two bartenders

catering to some drunken fools sitting on stools. The other wall was lined with booths and in the middle was a bunch of raised tables and stools. It was a pretty small

place and wasn't exactly the best in looks but it had a sort of homey feel to it.

Anna started towards a booth in the corner when she heard a familiar voice. "YOH!!" She stopped to turn around and saw that ridiculous blue haired freak. The ainu

saw her as well. "and YOU!!" He pointed a trembling finger at her that she would have snapped in half had Yoh not pulled his arm down.

"Relax Horo. This is Anna. Anna is good ole Mr. K's **daughter**."

Horohoro tensed up at this. "Daughter?"

Yoh nodded his head. "Daughter."

Horohoro looked at Anna and smiled meekly. "Hi there, Anna. What brings you all the way down here to Tokyo for?"

" I have a job here in the city now."

"Yeah?" He propped up his elbow against Yoh's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Working for the radio station."

"Oh!" sweat could be seen forming on Horohoro's forehead by the pale incandescent light, "That makes sense cause you know your dad owns the station…."

"Yeah I do know."

"Yeah….um Yoh! Can I…uh… talk to you for a bit?" The ainu looked at Yoh with pleading eyes. " Sure, I don't see why not…" HoroHoro smiled and turned to look at

Anna " It'll just be one minute" he said before hauling Yoh all the way to the other side of the room.

Safely out of Anna's hearing range Horohoro burst. "Dude! What are you doing with the blair witch over there? And more importantly where have you been!? Do you

know how worried I was?!"

Prying Horohoro's grip off himself he held the boy by his shoulders as he spoke. "Okay first, Anna isn't all that bad."

"Isn't all that bad…**Isn't all that bad**?" Horohoro shook his head violently, his eyes bulging from their sockets. "Isn't all that bad?! Did you not see the black eye she

gave me?! Aww man. She's brain washed you hasn't she? She's fricken brain washed you! "

Yoh struggled to keep hold of the ainu's shoulders. "No. She hasn't all right and calm down. Your making a scene." They looked around and saw a couple of ladies by

the bar whispering and eyeing them out weird.

Horohoro adjusted his collar and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay bro, I'm cool, I'm cool."

"Okay then" Yoh took his hold off the boy. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much. I just went…out of town and I didn't have anyway to contact you or anybody else for

that matter.."

Horohoro looked at Yoh very concerned now. "You didn't…you didn't do anything I should know about did you?"

Yoh looked at his friend and smiled. "No. I didn't. Still clean."

The ainu smiled. "Good cause you know, I would smack you so hard upside the head and then tell your momma to do the same." They both laughed. "Now you should

get back to blai-" Yoh gave him a warning stare, "_Anna_, over there. She's waited long enough"

Yoh looked back to where Anna was sitting, "Yeah…see you at work?"

"Oh yeah man." They bumped fists and Yoh watched Horohoro leave before walking back over to Anna.

"Shall we order?"

* * *

_Later on in the car ride home._

"So you and Horohoro are pretty close right?"

Yoh looked at Anna. "I guess so. Why?"

"Oh nothing really, just your conversation looked a little heated…intense…_close_." She smirked in the darkness.

"I'm not gay if that's what your implying." He turned his gaze to out of the window. "Horohoro has just been a good friend for me; always looking after my back and

making sure I don't get into any trouble. I'm sure you have had a friend like that right?"

The words stung Anna and wiped the smirk off of her face. How could she say that she never really had any friends at all? That the one friend she thought she had

turned out to be the biggest liar?

Just then as if on cue her pocket began to vibrate. "Shit." She pulled out the phone, looked at the screen and saw once again her mom's name. _Double_ _Shit. As if things _

_hadn't been going badly enough already._

Anna put the phone down in one of the cup holders, the display still showing her mother's name on its screen for Yoh to see it.

"Yumi huh? Is that the name of your girlfriend?" It was his turn to smirk.

"No. Try 'mother' you dork. " Anna growled between her clenched jaws.

Yoh looked at her puzzled. "Are you mad at your mom?"

Anna griped the steering wheel a little tighter. "No."

"Well then why are you avoiding her?"

"BECAUSE I JUST AM!!" Anna yelled. She glanced at Yoh seeing his frightened face before turning back to looking at the road. "Argh! Look, things are just complicated

okay, and I really don't want to talk about it with you so just drop it!"

For the rest of the ride they drove home in silence until she pulled into the driveway and Yoh finally broke it. "Anna, I don't know what might have happened or what

was done but I know that whatever it was, it won't matter to your mom when she hears that you are safe and okay. Trust me on that one. Mothers will love their child

no matter what crimes they may have commited or blood that they have shed. They simply are the one person who will overlook whatever imperfections you have and

love you no matter what. Well good mothers anyway…" He stopped looked at Anna and got out of the car, leaving her and the cell alone together.

* * *

"_You bastard. How dare you. How dare you just offer her to stay without even consolidating with me! Giving her some lousy job!"_

"_First it is not a "lousy" job my dear and Second, Anna is old enough and not to mention incredibly smart to make her own decisions…"_

"_Old enough? OLD ENOUGH?! She has barely been eighteen for a month! She doesn't know what she wants!"_

"_And you do?"_

"…"

" _Look, I know this may be tough for you but, you have to learn to let go of her eventually. She made this decision by herself so let her see it through."_

"_You don't understand, she's…she's still my little girl."_

"_Its time you realize that she is not so little anymore…stop worrying so much, I'll take care of her, I promise."_

"_You better or I will personally make sure that you will never see the light of day again!! Do you understand me?! "_

"_Loud and clear." _


End file.
